No Toast For Christmas
by LionsChild
Summary: Leo wants to surprise his beloved little brother with a very special christmas present. Unfortunately he lacks skill. Turtlecest Leo/Mikey. For the PervyPedonardo contest on dA.


CONTAINS TURTLECEST AND SUGGESTIVE CONTENT! BEWARE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE TOPIC - PLEASE LEAVE RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: TMNT, the characters, plot etc. do not belong to me and I have no rights to them. The copyright lies with Viacom or Nickelodeon (I'm not sure of the current owner).

I do not earn any money with this fanwork, I write just for fun.

**No Toast For Christmas**

Leo was brooding.

For the last two days the eldest turtle had been stalking around the lair obviously deep in thought. From time to time he would cease his prowling just to stare in the air which usually resulted in blocked hallways and annoyed brothers who where trying to prepare their home for Christmas.

There was only one day left.

Especially Raph was more then ready to bash Leo's head in. Mikey however looked more and more bewildered. His boyfriend-brother seemed to have lost all interest in him for Leo was avoiding him stubbornly.

To prevent future bloodshed and to preserve his own sanity Donatello decided to do something. Without further ado, he pulled his brother into his lab.

"Leo, what's bothering you? You're moping around as if someone died."

Leo shrugged and looked away forlornly.

"I don't know what I should get Mikey for Christmas. It's a disaster!" He threw his hands in the air.

Don sighted, relieved.

"First of all: Quit lurking around, you worry Mikey. He thinks that you are up to something."

"Unfortunately, I'm not up to something. I don't know everything…"

Don shook his head. "What about the color matched toy-set I made for you? I thought that was your Christmas present?"

"Uh," Leo looked away, uncomfortably. "We already broke them in?"

"Leo! Can't you keep control over your libido?"

"I couldn't help myself! Anyway – what should I do now?"

Donatello felt a headache coming. He massaged his temples.

"Okay, prepare something nice for him, something he won't expect from you. Spoil him a little. I promise he'll like it."

Leo blinked and then a smirk appeared on his lips.

* * *

When Mikey awoke on Christmas morning something seemed to be different. The first thing he noticed was that Leo's spot next to him was empty and cooled out. The second thing he became aware of was that it was just after 7 o'clock in the morning, far too early for him to rise on Christmas day.

Slightly annoyed by Leo's absence Mikey wanted to turn around to snuggle back into the blankets. Noise ripped him out of his returning slumber.

"The heck? Can't a turtle have his beauty sleep?"

Grumbling incoherently Mikey crawled out of their bed, wrapped a sheet around his body to keep out the slight chill and stumbled into the hallway.

Neither Master Splinter nor Raph or Donnie seemed to be awake yet. The living room was dark and quiet but there was light shining through the gab under the kitchen door. Mikey could hear clinking and rumbling and occasional cursing.

Though he was wary of the weird sounds and the early hour he decided to take a look. When he opened the door he was shocked to see who was responsible for the noises.

Standing in front of the stove was Leo, a frying pan in one hand, a spatula in the other. The scowl on his face showed his frustration. The floor, walls and cupboards were covered with pancake batter; pots and bowls with suspicious looking content stuck to them cluttered the sink and it smelled of burned milk.

Leo's gaze left the hopelessly charred kitchen appliance and locked on Mikey who just stared.

"Mikey, you're awake already? That's …inconvenient. I hoped to serve you in bed. It's Christmas morning after all."

Leo's lips curled into a sensuous smile.

"You made, uh, tried to make breakfast, just for me?"

Mikey was stumped. Leo hated cooking, it was one of the few things he never figured out.

"But as you see, we might have to put that off." Leo gave the frying pan a sour look before chucking it into the overflowing sink along with the spatula. He curled his forefinger invitingly. Mikey made a small keening noise.

Leo's muscular arms wrapped around his little lover's shoulders, brushing off the blanket Mikey still had clutched to his chest.

For a few seconds they stared at each other. Then they lip-locked.

Leo's left hand travelled along the grooves of his little brother's shell, examining everything it came across. Mikey groaned when it reached his buttocks and tail. The other hand found its way into the bowl with the remaining batter.

"Open up, Mikey. Try it, do you think I did a good job?"

Mikey's churr was cut short by Leo's invading fingers, probing and playing with the small pink tongue. The lumpy concoction hardly tasted like pancake but in the moment Mikey never experienced a more enhancing flavor.

He licked, his teeth scraped over Leo's finger and he moaned. Leo smirked and pushed his little brother against the stove. With a wet pop his finger left Mikey's mouth and dipped into another bowl.

Slowly Leo began to smear melted chocolate across his brother's thighs eliciting even more churrs. Mikey's eyes were closed, his buttocks grinded against the cabinets and his blood burned with need.

"Leooo – "

"Don't fear, I won't keep you." Leo crouched down and used his mouth to clean the mess up he had made. Michelangelo cried out and clawed at Leo's shoulders.

Mikey exploded, not screaming but sighting. Exhausted, sated but deeply content he looked at Leo with a devious smile on his face.

"Sooo, what about breakfast now? No offence, but your kitchen skills suck."

Leo blinked.

"Well there's still some toast left. I didn't touch it so it should be eatable."

Mikey pouted and puffed up his still flushed cheeks.

"Toast for Christmas? You gotta be kidding me…!"

* * *

AN: My contribution for the PervyPeodonardo christmas contest on deviantART.

Not my best work but nevermind. It's cropped in some places to meet 's standards in M rating. I hope it's enough...

My whole life is one the frizz anyway and I'm happy enough to have even finished this story though I'm not absolutely happy how it turned out...


End file.
